


Withered but Alive

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, And More Fluff, Castiel being an awkward cutie, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, kid!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did they know that after they grew old of those childish habits, they would be laughing at that incident because Cas’ drawing of batman looked a little chubby but Cas laughed at Dean for keeping those withered flowers for all those years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withered but Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Day two for the 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 2 prompt: Flowers.

Dean Winchester never really had a best friend besides his younger brother Sam. He wasn’t the shy type and would usually talk to the kids he played with but he never had that one close friend. Sure there was Charlie and Dean loved talking to her because she liked comic books too. They would borrow each other’s comic books but that was the extent of their relationship. Charlie wasn’t allowed to come over to Dean’s house because her mother is quite strict.

There was also Garth. He was a weird, skinny kid but Dean liked to play with him but he was sickly and would come to the play ground only for a few times a month.

The other kids were simply too mean and they mostly picked on Sam, which made Dean really angry with them. But he envied them because they got to have sleep overs and movie marathons, they get to go to each other’s houses and build fortresses.

So every night, just before Dean got tucked in bed, he would pray to the angels that they would finally give him a best friend other than Sam.

His prayers were answered the day the Novaks moved in. They bought the house next to theirs and Dean already saw the man who had bought it and he wished that he had kids around his age. Fortunately, the man did.

He had five kids, four of them were boys and the youngest one was a girl. Dean and Sam were really excited to greet their new neighbors. The man, who they learned was named Chuck Novak, was welcoming and he let them meet his sons and daughter. 

The eldest was Michael who was 14 years old and Dean thought he was too serious. Raphael was 13, just a year younger than Michael. Gabriel was 10 years old and both Sam and Dean thought he was just hilarious. Castiel was 9 years old, the same as Dean’s age, and Anna was the youngest and she was 5 years old, same as Sam.

Although Michael and Raphael were too old to be their playmate, Gabriel, Castiel, and Anna often came to the playground with Sam and Dean. They even introduced them to Charlie and Garth.

That was the start of Dean and Castiel’s friendship.

Gabriel and Anna might come over as often as Castiel does but Dean was really fond of that brown haired, blue-eyed kid. He was shy around other people but somehow he was comfortable with Dean. Dean also liked Castiel because he liked to read comic books too. They would argue on about who is the best Avenger or who should lead the x-men. 

During that summer vacation Dean convinced his dad to build them a small fort in the backyard and with Mary’s convincing, John succumbed and built them a small hide away where they stashed their comic books and action figures. Gabriel, Anna, and Sam would come inside but it was mostly Dean and Castiel who spent more time. Both of them would talk almost about anything and everything. 

“Castiel?” 

“Yes Dean?”

“Where’s your mommy?” Dean asked because he never got to see a mother figure in the Novak family and he was a kid so naturally he was curious.

“My daddy says she’s with the angels now. My mommy got very sick two years after Anna was born and daddy says the angels took her because they needed a mommy up in the clouds. My mommy was the best mommy for them.” Castiel answered.

“Do you miss her?” Dean asked.  
  
“I miss her very much but daddy says she’s always looking down on us, making sure we are happy and safe.” He answered.

A week before school started, Dean asked permission to have a small sleepover party and both Mary and John were okay with it. They invited the Novak siblings but as usual Gabriel, Castiel, and Anna were the ones who came. Sleeping bags were all over Dean’s room and they played card games with stupid rules.

"Hey I thought it was my turn!" Gabriel complained as his brows scrunched. 

"Sam used skip on you a while back." Dean explained. 

"I lost 2 turns already!" Gabriel shouted. 

"Yeah well it's a 3 turn skip. You can play at the next round." Dean said flatly as he looked at the cards in his hands.

"This game sucks." Gabriel sulked.

After that Gabriel surprisingly won and Dean argued that Gabe cheated, they decided to watch movies instead and each took turns into picking the next movie they’d watch. 

Castiel picked Lion King because he hasn’t seen that movie yet. Dean placed the DVD in and they all huddled together on the bed. Sometime later, Dean heard a small sniffing sound. He looked around and saw Castiel with tears in his eyes. He was crying because Mufasa died and Simba thought he was the reason for his father’s death.

 He remembered his first time watching it and he tried not to cry but that scene was just so sad like who the hell puts those scenes in a children’s movie? Dean still ended up crying. So when Castiel leaned closer to Dean, he lets him because this was his first time and Dean knew how emotionally devastating that scene was.

After the third movie, Land Before Time, they all went to bed because they decided 10 pm was way past curfew. Dean let Sam and Anna take the bed while he, Castiel, and Gabriel slept in sleeping bags on the floor. Castiel inched closer to Gabriel and Dean was touched by it because it reminded him of Sam. When Sam had nightmares, he would go straight to Dean and stay there until morning comes.

School was even more bearable with the new friends they had. Castiel was almost always in the same classes with Dean and they would take the school bus together with Gabriel. Anna and Sam, on the other hand, went to the same kindergarten together.

Everything was well until one day Dean didn’t go to school. It had Castiel worried but Mary told them Dean was going to be fine but when they went to visit him, Sam said John had to take Dean to the hospital because he was very sick. 

Castiel wanted to go right away but his dad told him they would go visit Dean tomorrow because it was the weekend and he didn’t work on weekends. The kid grew anxious that night that he even woke up Anna in the middle of the night to help him make a ‘get well soon’ card for Dean.

The next day, Castiel was the first one to wake up and got himself ready before anyone could even get out of their beds. He rushed to the garden at the backyard and picked a couple of flowers, the ones Anna and their dad planted. He wasn’t sure what to pick for Dean and there were a few choices. He mostly picked the red and white Carnations and few yellow Chrysanthemums. He wrapped them up as neatly as a 9-year-old child could. Castiel a green colored paper because it matched Dean’s eyes.

After breakfast, Mary was so kind to bring all of them to the hospital where Dean was admitted. Mary explained that Dean had gotten pneumonia and they needed to take him to the hospital because he really had a hard time breathing and had a high fever.

Castiel was the first one in the door as soon as Mary pointed where Dean’s room was located. He rushed in and saw Dean on the bed with various wires strapped on him. Luckily he was awake and he weakly smiled at his visitors.

“I made you a ‘get well soon’ card!” Castiel beamed and handed Dean a slightly wrinkled card with a drawing of batman saying ‘get well soon Dean!’ just like Anna suggested.

“And I got these flowers for you!” He added as he placed the bouquet of flowers gently on Dean’s lap. “I used to give my mommy flowers when I visited her in the hospital before and it cheered her up and so I thought these would cheer you up!”

Dean smiled at him and ruffled his already messy hair. “Thanks Cas, I appreciate it.” Dean said.

“When are you coming home? We miss you!” Anna said as she ran up and stood beside Cas. “Yeah Dean-o! We need to watch the other Land Before Time movies!” Gabriel added.

“Dean will be back home when he gets better.” Mary answered as she sat down on the other side of Dean’s bed.

“I’ll be home soon. Don’t you worry guys,” Dean reassured them.

After Castiel and the others left, Dean asked his mom to place the flowers in the vase that was conveniently placed on the nightstand. Those flowers were so important to him and he wanted to keep them alive because Cas, his best friend, gave it to him. Even after he got home from the hospital, he kept the flowers. They were brown and wilted, but Dean still kept it in a box with his favorite things along with that get well soon card.

Little did they know that after they grew old of those childish habits, they would be laughing at that incident because Cas’ drawing of batman looked a little chubby but Cas laughed at Dean for keeping those withered flowers for all those years.


End file.
